The Kiss
by CXtreme
Summary: SO SORRY I MESSED UP!Ciara Yu and Ryuga watch a movie and things happen RRY IF THE SUMMARY SUCKED AND/OR IS SHORT,NO FLAMES!


**Ok so I really apologize for this but I made a mistake on my documents for this story,I uploaded the wrong document next time ill label them to yea this is the real story The Kiss I'll do a double check hehehe so yea you already know Favorite Follow and Review NO FLAMES!**

* * *

"Hey CeCe can we watch a movie?"

"Sure why not,what movie?"

"Frozen!"

"But we watched it 3 times already"

"Pwease"

"Uhhhg Fine!"

The doorbell rang

"Ding Dong"

Ciara looked at Yu then left to answer the door

"Who is it?"

"Ryuga"

She opened the door

"Sup Dragon Man"

He smirked

"What ya doing?"

"Finna watch frozen"

"Didn't you guys watch that like 3 times?"

Ciara looked at Ryuga then back at Yu

"No Shit"

She went into the kitchen

"Ryuga!

"Coming!"

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ciara trying to get something out the top cabinet

"You're so short"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Hmph,sure about that tiny?"

"Shut the fuck up Kishatu"

He rolled his eyes

"What are you trying to get?"

"That big blue bowl over there"

He grabbed it

"That wasn't so hard"

"Whatever"

She grabbed the bowl

"Why not just order pizza?"

"Well I want popcorn"

"Ok don't be mad because you're short"

She went over to him and measured

"JUST BY 5 INCHES!"

"Ok whatever you say"

He went back into the living room

"The nerve of that guy,he's like Michigan State,always coming up short"

"Shush shorty!"

She sighed and started making popcorn

"I'll put in the movie"

She went back to the living room with the bowl of popcorn and sat down

~**After the Movie~**

"That's the point they wanna watch the movie but fall asleep before the ending"

"I know right"

"Well since the little Gremlin's asleep,wanna watch an actual movie?"

"Like what?"

"Friday After Next"

"Sure"

***45 mins later***

**"**Ha This ain't the Baby Gap"

"I'd beat a punk ass for stealing my stuff"

"Remember when he got his ass beat with a Christmas Tree by Santa"

"Lol,he can run"

***26 Mins later***

"That's NOT a good place you wanna get grabbed"

"Now you know why Cherry likes to have plyers and spoons with her"

"I don't understand the spoon part"

"To scrape out the insides of their"

She whispered the next part into his ear

"That is NOT something you tell a friend"

"Well you asked,and I told you"

***6 mins later***

"Run bitch,run!"

"Gaining on em doe"

"I would drive off too"

"So you would leave me like that?"

She thought about that for a minute

"Is that a trick question?"

"Whatever"

***End of Movie***

"Bro he did the superman when he fell out that window"

"You know who that old man at the end beat boxing reminds me of?",Ryuga whispered into her ear

"Who?"

"Ryo"

"Hahahahah!"

"For real doe"

"You sound like a Detroiter"

"Maybe I hang with you too much"

"Oh...so you don't wanna be around me nomo?"

"I-I never said that"

"Relax I'm just pulling ya chain"

She ruffled his hair

"Hey!"

She took his head-piece and put it on

"I need that"

His hair fell down on his face

"Why don't you just use hair gel to keep it up like Kyouya or Masamune?"

"Because its my style"

"It wouldn't hurt to try something different"

She ran upstairs

"Lord what have I gotten myself into?"

She came back down with her snapback and some hair gel

"Here,use some of this"

She slapped a handful in his hair

"There ya go"

She handed him a mirror

"Uhhh"

"C'mon I think you look iight"

"Well...oh look at the time"

She gave him the look -,-

"Whatever good night"

She walked him to the door

"Well cya tomorrow"

"Yeah"

She stared into his amber eyes,while he stared into her red ones

"Uhh Ryuga?"

He leaned in and kissed her,surprised by the kiss Ciara's eye's shot open wide,with a flutter of her eyelashes,they closed,as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Ryuga",she moaned in his mouth

He pulled away smiling

"Yeah?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well then..."

He was about to lean in again but his phone rang

"Uhhg"

He picked it up

"Hello?"

Ciara couldn't make out what the other person was saying,but she already knew

"Ryuga",she went over to him grabbed the phone and hung up

"What was tha-"

"Go,the Dragon Emperor has somewhere to be"

"Ok,but after,it's you and me"

He kissed her cheek and left

"What a day",she plopped down on the couch

"No stuff"

"You've been woke this whole time!?"

"Yeah",Yu then made kissy faces at her and ran

"YU!"

She chased after him

"Wait till Kenta and Tithi hear about this"

* * *

**Sorry for this I had to re-upload this x_x well I hope you enjoyed,oh and the other one was an idea I had but messed up on,Favorite Follow and Review**


End file.
